taetronusfandomcom-20200214-history
Dryad
Race Dryads are nature spirits associated with trees and land instead Oceanids or Nereids associated with water. Dryads are often praised as spirits associated with forest, wood, and plant life often retaining various strong connections, powers, and abilities which allow them to protect woodland area's. In actuality the word Dryad actually refers to female nature spirits of the oak tree, while other tree spirits may have different names and tree types, the word Dryad is used to classify all tree Nymphs. Origin No one knows where they actually originate from but their are records stating that they previously lived on earth along with the other Fey before the dimensional split. Along with other Nymphs historians belive Dryads are simply spirits of natural forces of nature that over time assumed physical bodies. Description Dryads are often humanoid beings in the shape of beatiful young women with green skin that resembles a lighter shade of those found on plants. These sometimes have a dark orange hair that oddly matches with their skin color. However for the most part they usually have very long black hair which is usually unstrained. They often wear dresses of glued flowers or leaves over their breast and sexes. Powers Alignment Dryads are very shy creatures even for Nymphs and will flee upon being sighted by any other person they simply see. For the most part Nymphs are actuall lawfully good and will go out of their way to help almost any creature they see needs help. However they are known to ignore, trap, and even purposelly lead a being who hurts nature into : ambushes, off cliffs, into wild predators, and towards anything able to finish off their enemies. Location Dryads like all nymphs are very tied to their homes which happen to be forest; often have a special connection and various control over the woodland region. Dryads all have a specific tree to which their tied to and its in these threes that they commonly sleep in. Dryads can enter but usually leave most tree's that are not their special tree and they can become eternally trapped within the tree if they stay within for to long. Dryads mostly exist in small numbers throughout the world often living in large numbers in the Guardian Woods. A place protected by Thorns, hmanoid warriors made from the bark and wood of trees Religion Like all Wild Fey the Dryads praise and honor "Mystraal the Goddess of Nature". They also give equal honor to the priestess Sally Windfeather, the Timekeeper, and "Rose,Goddess of Flora" all important beings in the rankings of Wild Fey. They highly respect powerful creatures of nature that protect woods and forest just like they do. Language Dryads speak both Wild Fey, Noble Fey, and Nymph as well. Caste Meliai are the Dryads or tree spirits of ash-trees. Meliae are the Dryads or tree spirits of apple-trees. Hamadryads are the dryads or tree spirits that don't have a specific tree but have amazing powers and a life-or-death connection with their tree. Caryatids are the Dryads or the tree spirits of walnut-trees.